Made to be Broken
by Jellyslugs
Summary: When Draco's son, Scorpius, and Ron & Hermione's daughter, Rose, start going to school together, they start to develop a connection. Draco hated Harry, Ron, & Hermione, so does that mean that Scorpius and Rose have to hate each other too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Quidditch Pitch**

Scorpius Malfoy was soaring over the grounds in the Quidditch pitch that he had gotten to know so well for five years. Now he was in the first game of his sixth year at Hogwarts. He watched the Quaffle get thrown back and forth between the different Gryffindor Chasers. The Slytherin Keeper had missed the Quaffle by inches, and Gryffindor had scored another ten points, now tied four hundred and ten points with Slytherin. Some of the Slytherin students in the crowd booed as some of the Gryffindor players passed by.

Scorpius needed to find the Snitch before James Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, did. He flew a little bit closer toward center stadium, rising a few feet in the air as he did so.

"Better find it," James called, slowing to a stop about ten feet away from Scorpius, "before I do," he teased. James really wasn't the type to make fun of others; he was just having a little bit of fun while trying to find the tiny little golden ball. They both were getting tired and didn't want to argue like normal Gryffindors and Slytherins anyways. They had been flying around outside for almost four hours.

"How much you want to bet that you'll find it first?" Scorpius called back to him. James looked the other way, looking around for the Snitch once again.

But at last, Scorpius saw the golden ball glistening in the evening sun, in front of a Gryffindor Chaser. He flew toward it as fast as his broom could go. James had still been looking for the Snitch. Scorpius' hand was a few inches from the Snitch when a Bludger hit him right in his gut, knocking him and the Chaser who had been right next to the Snitch off their brooms, falling toward the sand. The Chaser still being right under him, he grabbed her, flipping them over so that he landed on his back, while she had taken no damage at all.

Scorpius had obviously not taken his distasteful attitude after his father, and he was unlike any other Slytherin. It seemed to be that reason why he appealed to others so much. His father, Draco Malfoy, had always had a ruder attitude like most Slytherins. Not that Scorpius wasn't rude, because he certainly could be.

Thanks to the sand, Scorpius' back had not made a disgusting crunching sound. Quickly, the Chaser lifted herself off of Scorpius. Still on her knees next to him, she leaned over him and examined him.

"You know you could watch where you're going!" She said, looking angry.

"I just saved you from getting hit by a Bludger and turning out like me! I can't even move if you couldn't tell."

"I never thought a Slytherin would do that. You're all just mean jerks in my opinion."

"Why are you being so ungrateful you little—?"

They both turned their attention to Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee and Flying Instructor. He remembered her being one of his favourite teachers back in his first year, when she congratulated him for correctly raising a broom into his hand on the first try, and never had trouble learning how to fly. Madam Hooch was running towards them, the Chaser girl standing up.

James landed next to Madam Hooch with his sister, Lily Potter. James was holding the Snitch in his right hand, meaning that Slytherin had lost their first game to Gryffindor. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, shouting, "Gryffindor wins," as she stood next to Scorpius.

"Were you trying to hit me?" Said the Chaser girl to Lily. The girl looked back down at Scorpius as he turned his head towards her. It hit him in the face when he realized who she was with her red hair. How had he not been able to recognize her before?

She was a Weasley, who were best friends with the Potters. He finally recognized her from his potions class. He guessed she had Double Potions: an hour with fifth years and an hour with sixth years because when he entered the room, she would always be there putting ingredients into a cauldron.

"Rose," Lily said, "of course I wasn't trying to hit you! I wasn't even the one who whacked the damn Bludger."

"Are you alright, son?" Asked Madam Hooch to Scorpius.

"Yeah," he grunted as he finally got himself to sit up, "I'm fine."

Thinking of the huge Weasley family he had heard about made him think back to when his father was telling him stories about them. He told them about Rose's father, Ron Weasley, had married a girl named Hermione Granger, and mixed blood purity; his father always despised that. He explained how Hermione had had brown, wildly curly hair while Ron had the same shade of red hair as the rest of the Weasley's. She had no freckles like how his father had explained what Ron Weasley and the rest of his family looked like. She had the pale skin, though, but brown eyes and more curly hair like how he described her mother. Her hair seemed more tamed than what his father had explained.

Madam Hooch helped Scorpius off the ground, making him snap out of his examination and comparison of Rose's looks to her parents. He could barely stand up on his own; his legs kept quavering and shaking.

"You better spend a night in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey." She hoisted Scorpius up and began walking towards the hospital wing while Rose, Lily, and James turned towards the other way towards their cheering team.

"Slytherin would've won if it weren't for that damn Bludger," Scorpius complained to Madam Pomfrey, sitting in one of the hospital beds. "James only found the Snitch because I went towards it."

"Right, right," said Madam Pomfrey as if she wasn't listening to any of it at all. She set down a glass of potion to help his back, and a bottle of pumpkin juice. He was directed to stay the night, and he should be better in the morning and could go to his classes normally.

Awhile later, Scorpius' best friend, Luke Zabini, walked in carrying a Chocolate Cauldron and set it down on the small table next to Scorpius' bed. Luke's father, Blaise Zabini, had gone to school with Scorpius' father.

"Hey, sorry about hitting you in the gut with that Bludger. Didn't mean it."

"That was _you_? You cost us the game!"

"Maybe you should've watched where you were going!" Luke's voice began to get louder. "If you waiting one more second to go for the Snitch, then that Weasley girl would've gotten knocked off her broom and we would've won the game!"

Scorpius gave Luke a why-do-you-have-to-rub-it-in face.

Luke gave him a confused look. "How did you even make it into Slytherin? Are you sure the Bludger didn't hit your head because usually you're the one trying to get _out_ of painful situations. The Scorpius I know would've flew out of the way before he got knocked to the ground."

Scorpius sighed and slouched in his bed a little. Luke was right: Slytherins were usually self centered. He had saved her from too ending up in the hospital wing and she was being so ungrateful. _That's the last time I save a Gryffindor's life, _he thought.

After Luke left, he sat in bed, fiddling with his wand. He made the empty cup of potion float in the air, then fall back down to the table. While he couldn't fall asleep, he played with transfigurations. He made the cup turn into a cupcake, then a snake, then into a paper airplane. Around midnight he felt thirsty, so he turned the paper airplane back into a cup.

"_Aguamenti." _He said, pointing his wand at the cup. It instantly filled with water, and he brought the cup to his lips.

The next day was boring like any other, for the most part. Ancient Runes was boring as usual. Just more translating of passages. Defense Against the Dark Arts was more exciting, however. Professor Wood was teaching them how to cast spells silently. Scorpius ended up casting a stunning spell at one of his friends, Serena Pokora, which missed and hit the table five feet away from her.

"Wow," she said, "your aim sucks." She pointed her wand at Scorpius, gave it a little wave and his wand flew out of his hand.

During break, he, Luke, and Serena walked around, watching the Potters and the Weasleys give them a few glares as they passed by. Luke and Serena didn't seem like they had noticed. Herbology with Professor Longbottom, one of Scorpius' dad's classmates, was boring as usual. His father had never taken an interest in plants either. But in the middle of class, someone set off what looked like a Decoy Detonator from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The shop was filled with mindless little jokes that he couldn't understand how people could be so interested in. He had walked into the shop once. Everyone seemed to be so excited with the things that went on in there. Love Potions, Fever Fudge, and Daydream Charms were being bought all over the place and being used all around school. Scorpius had already found twenty people looking out the window during class, drooling for a full thirty minutes. Girls were always slipping guys Love Potions into their drinks or food. Scorpius thought it was pathetic.

Then it was Potions class. He walked in, seeing the red curly hair stirring the liquid in her cauldron. The steam from it was making her hair frizz up. Her hair was pulled back with a black hairband. He walked over to her table, putting his stuff down in the spot next to hers. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he had ever walked into the room. She looked down at her book and poured silvery liquid into the cauldron.

"Draught of Peace," Scorpius said, and Rose jumped. "I remember making that my fifth year."

She just ignored him. Professor Charlotte walked by Rose, who seemed to have finished her potion.

"Very good, Miss Weasley." She congratulated her, "I can see you passing your O.W.L.s."

"Thank you, Professor," Rose replied in a voice Scorpius had never heard before. Professor Charlotte took the cauldron full of the completed potion and began pouring it in one of the big glass bottles she used for holding potions.

Once class had started, she explained what we would be making: Draught of Living Death, a potion that puts you into such deep sleep you seem as if you were dead.

"And the prize," Professor Charlotte explained, "is a tiny vial of Felix Felicis, otherwise known as Liquid Luck." The whole thing was déjà vu for Scorpius. "Until the effects wear off," the Professor went on, "all the drinker's endeavours will tend to succeed. Once consumed, the potion gives the drinker an exhilarating sense of confidence and a tremendous sense of opportunity. However, if taken in excess the potion causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence, and it is highly toxic in large quantities."

Everyone got to work quickly, trying to win that tiny bottle of golden liquid. But once everyone started getting through only a few ingredients of the potion, they were wondering if Liquid Luck was really worth the trouble.

"_Cut your bloody bean!" _Rose yelled. Almost everyone was stuck at the same step. Some people hadn't even gotten as far as cutting a tiny little bean. She looked around the room. Some people looked as if they were chasing jumping beans, others weren't even trying anymore.

"Cut, _dammit_!" Scorpius, too, yelled at the tiny little bean. He got so pissed with it that he grabbed the mallet that was lying in the middle of the table and smashed it, and the gooey red juice began to ooze out of it. Scorpius quickly picked up the bean and squeezed it over his cauldron.

Serena, who had been too focused on her bean to see what Scorpius was doing, was also getting pissed. "You know what?" She yelled and Scorpius, Luke, and Rose (who had never bothered to move when the others arrived) looked at her. "I'm just putting the whole bean in!" And she did. The liquid in her cauldron burst into flames. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Aguamenti!" _The flames slowly dimmed.

"How did you get the juice out of the bean?" Asked Luke, who had too not seen Scorpius take out his anger on the bean.

But before Scorpius could answer, Rose said, "He smashed it with a mallet," and gave Scorpius a disapproving look.

Scorpius ignored her and told Luke, "try crushing it with the side of the blade."

"The instructions specifically say to cut," Rose said, but immediately looked taken aback by her own words.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, giving her a snooty-confused look.

"Nothing – déjà vu." She said, and turned her blade to the side, crushing the small bean as Scorpius had said to do so. After that, she began to speed ahead of him in the directions, her hair frizzing up even more in the process. She learned to hold out her wand while making the potion: the liquid would sometimes throw itself out of the cauldron or she wouldn't be able to reach an ingredient fast enough and the potion would begin to react. She would catch the potion in mid-air or call an ingredient over to her table with the summoning charm.

"_Accio powdered moonstone!" _She called, pointing her wand to a vial of dark, glistening powder.

"Isn't that cheating?" Scorpius said jealously as she poured it in her cauldron. Rose put down the vial and Scorpius immediately grabbed it, pouring some into his cauldron.

"How is that cheating?" She glared at him. The concoction in her cauldron because sizzling and they both looked over to see what was happening. An explosion erupted from her potion, but the potion seemed to still be stable. The same event happened to Scorpius' potion only a few moments later.

"Time's up!" Professor Charlotte called to the class. As she walked around the classroom, her face began to show a boring look, more and more shown as she went farther through the class. But she finally reached Scorpius' cauldron, whose potion was a dark purple colour, and mumbled something that sounded like the word "decent". She looked at Rose's cauldron, whose potion was a light purple colour, and she nodded the same way she had when she saw Scorpius' concoction. After walking around the rest of the class, she began to speak again. "No one finished the potion; however, we have a student that came closest to finishing. Miss Rose Weasley, you deserve this vial of Felix Felicis."

The class looked at her, not knowing who she was. They looked at her with envy, wanting the prize that she had won.

"You're not even a sixth year!" Said Scorpius resentfully, "You don't deserve Liquid Luck!"

"So what if I'm a fifth year?" She said, putting the vial inside her robes. "I still did better than you!"

"Because I was the one who helped you!"

"You helped me?" She laughed sarcastically.

"You wouldn't have gotten past the bean if I hadn't told you to crush it!"

"Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically as she gathered up her things.

Scorpius couldn't believe how ungrateful this girl was being. He wanted to throw a jinx at her.

After sitting alone in the corridors for a while, he got up to look for Luke. But while walking to one of the outside areas, he found the Potters and the Weasleys glaring at him again as he passed by.

"What do you want?" He yelled the question at them, giving Rose a what-did-I-do-to-you look.

"Why did you save Rose's life, Malfoy?" James Potter was giving him an angry and confused look. Was no one grateful that Scorpius saved her? "A self centered jerk like yourself, whose father was a death eater and shags girls like—"

"_Don't you dare talk about my father like that!_" Scorpius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bridge of James' nose. "What about you, _Potter_?" He spat on the last word. "Hanging out with that mutt, her mother was a mudblood and her father was a blood traitor—"

"_Don't call her that!"_ James pulled out his wand, pointing it at the bridge of Scorpius' nose.

"How do you know what I am?" Rose said, looking madder than ever. She, too, pulled out her wand but pointed it at his chest instead of his face. Her expression and her red hair reminded Scorpius of flames.

"Everybody knows who you are! Everyone knows that both of your parents helped save the Wizarding world," he said mockingly.

"And that _your _father didn't do it any justice." Rose sneered, anger flaring in her eyes. Scorpius turned his wand so it pointed towards Rose's face. He completely ignored James getting more and more pissed at him.

"Oh, so just because my father did something wrong," he gritted his teeth, "means that I might do the same thing? I saved your life—"

"My _life_?" She laughed sarcastically, "you were the one who hit the ground and _you _turned out alright!"

He didn't deny that what she said was true, but he still didn't like it. "And you didn't even say 'thank you'."

"_Thank you_," she said through her teeth. "Are you happy now?" She breathed.

Scorpius couldn't say anything. He pulled down his wand, took a glance at the rest of the Potters and Weasleys and walked away, his robe flowing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If you guys didn't already know, a mutt is a bad way of calling someone a half-blood wizard. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Potions & Poisons**

"HA! Rose Weasley?" The sound of her name made Scorpius jump, but he just shook it off and tried to refocus on the charm he was supposed to be performing.

_Avis, _he said in his mind, and birds sprouted from the tip of his wand and began flying around the top of the desk.

"That girl," the girl had distracted him once again, and he began to listen, "is so stubborn and mean and cold. She always has an attitude."

"I know," replied her friend. "She's nothing like her brother, Hugo! He's so smart and adorable, isn't he?"

_Hugo Weasley? That oaf? _Scorpius slouched in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Called Professor Flitwick, "we do not put our feet – oh, but your birds are so amazing!" He clapped. Scorpius smirked.

He looked at the girls. _Oppugno__, _he tried. The birds then formed into a line and flew directly toward the two girls. The girls shrieked and ran from their desks. They dodged the birds that missed them by inches, and they hit the wall, turning into feathers.

"What'd you do that for?" Asked Luke, high-fiving him and laughing.

"Thought it'd be funny," Scorpius said, laughing with Luke.

"_Mr. Malfoy!_" Professor Flitwick said again, this time with more force. "We do not fire birds at other students!"

"Oh, _calm down_, you old—" Scorpius started.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Flitwick shouted. "That's a detention and ten points from Slytherin."

Some of the class sighed in disappointment. Scorpius rolled his eyes, taking his feet from off the desk.

Luke bumped Scorpius' arm and said, "Nice going."

Scorpius gave him a look. "Shut up", he told him.

"Al," Rose called to her friend, "can you hand me that pot?"

She and Albus Potter were sitting in Herbology, bored out of their minds trying to finish the class work.

"So how did you meet that Malfoy kid anyways?" Albus asked which made Rose jump a little.

"He knocked me off my broom in Quidditch." She told him flatly.

"That's not what I heard," he said, glaring at her with one eyebrow up.

Rose already knew what he meant. "If James already told you what happened then why are you asking me now?" She didn't want to talk about him at all.

"Like, is there something _between _you two or—"

"What!" She looked at him. "No! Where did you get that from?"

"Just wondering," he said, looking offended.

"I'm sorry, Al." She sighed, "I just hate that guy. He saves me once and he thinks that he's a bloody hero! He makes my blood boil just looking at him!"

"That's…interesting," Albus said, avoiding her gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Well, shouldn't you get to know him before you bother to start insulting him?"

"You sound like Hugo." She said, avoiding answering Albus' question.

"Well it's true!" He lowered his voice when he realized other people were looking at them. "He cared enough to save you just from being plummeted into the sand."

"You know that he's going to just start comparing me to my brother like everyone else does. Everyone loves him and hates me."

"That's not true! James loves you like a little sister, which you practically are. He pays way more attention to you than he does Hugo, and you _know _it's true." He glared at her, waiting until she said he was right.

He trailed off into one of his lectures, but Rose wasn't listening. She was wondering if, by some miracle, Scorpius Malfoy could ever be a better person than he is.

That night at dinner, things got interesting.

Scorpius was just sitting there, picking at the beef sitting in front of him and decided to take a drink of his pumpkin juice. There was something different about how it tasted. He felt a sudden wave of excitement wash over him. He wanted her.

"Where is she?" Scorpius asked, eagerly looking around.

"Sorry?" Serena said, "Who?"

"You know, _her_. Where is she?" He stood up, looking around impatiently.

"Scorpius, sit down," Serena whisper-yelled, "People are looking at you."

"I don't care!" He said with a grumpy face. "I just want to find her!"

"Who are you looking for!" Luke asked, getting irritated.

"ROSE!" He yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. The entire student body stopped talking and turned around to see Scorpius make a fool of himself over a love potion.

Rose didn't turn around like everyone else, but she spluttered. She made sure to keep her head down to not make herself obvious to whoever it was that was calling her. She knew this was some kind of practical joke. Scorpius called her again, this time some of the students looked at her, saying things like "you know he's calling you, right?"

Scorpius found the red mess of curls. "There you are," he said to himself, running over to her.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Yelled Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?"

But Scorpius didn't seem to be listening. He grabbed Rose's hand and bent down on one knee.

"Malfoy, what are you—" She started, but Scorpius cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and pressed her mouth to his. For a few seconds she was in such shock that she was just sitting there, letting Scorpius Malfoy snog her in front of the entire student body, but once she finally was able to gather herself, she pushed himself off of her.

"What is this?" McGonagall roared. "Some kind of practical joke? If there will be no more outbursts, detentions tonight for the both of you."

"Well, at least I'll be able to spend time with you," Scorpius said, smiling at her while the Potters and Hugo roared with laughter.

"Oh, come on." She grabbed his hand and ran out of the great hall, McGonagall calling after them.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

Rose just ignored him. They ran up to the Gryffindor common room, saying the password and running up to her room.

"What are we doing in here," he asked as she went rummaging through a trunk filled with different bottles. "Rose?" But she wasn't listening. She was looking for the right bottle—

"Here it is!" She said to herself. But once she turned around, Scorpius was holding her face in his hands and was kissing her again. She stood there with the bottle in her hands, letting him snog her. She was curious what it felt like. After his hands had slid down to her wait and he pressed his body up against hers, she came to her senses.

"No, no! Malfoy, that's enough!" His face looked the same as a kicked puppy's. Rose poured some of the antidote into a glass. "Drink this," she held the glass out to him, but he pushed it away.

"I don't want—"

"Now!" She yelled, forcing the glass into his hands. He looked at her for a second, then gulped down the clear liquid. He looked at her for a second, then jumped back in disgust.

"Oh my god, did we actually—?"

"Yeah," she nodded, not looking at him.

"But why would I—I would never—!"

"You took a love potion, stupid." She cut him off again.

"Why would _you _slip me a love potion, though?" He honestly looked confused, handing the glass back to her.

Rose stared at him. "That's a good question, because I don't know why I would either! Someone else slipped it to you, intending for you to fall in love with me." She put the bottle back in the trunk, closing and locking it.

"But why would someone do that?" He stared off into space, looking for the answer.

"Someone's idea of a practical joke," she said through her teeth.

"I can't believe everyone saw that!" Scorpius complained. Rose turned around to stare at him again.

"Yeah, because that was _so_ bad!" She yelled sarcastically.

"So you liked it?" He said, smirking. His platinum blonde hair swept over one of his eyes.

"What—?" Rose turned a bright shade of scarlet. "No, I—"

But Scorpius had already pushed her up against the wall, using his arms to block her from getting anywhere. He then realized how tall he was compared to her. She was almost a head shorter than them; obviously, she hadn't taken after the famous tall Weasley genes.

"You're—" She looked away, her face still bright red, "You're just one of those guys that shags and snogs girls. That's what you're trying to do right now!" She tried to push one of his arms away, but it wouldn't budge. "I'm surprised you haven't already gotten yourself a detention today—"

"Whoever said that?" He said, smirking again and backing away from her.

She laughed coldly, "What was it for?"

"I aimed some birds at some other girls." Scorpius was looking around her room.

"What for? Are you really that big of a jerk—?" She started, but Scorpius was glaring at her.

"Why do you keep assuming I'm a jerk, huh!" He roared at her, which made her scared. "Did you know they were saying bad stuff about you!" He looked down at her, waiting for an answer, but she didn't say anything. "Of course you didn't." He turned to go out the door.

"You didn't have to do that," she mumbled, looking down. Scorpius turned back around, glaring at her with eyes that wanted to kill.

"There you go being all ungrateful again!" He took a step closer to her. "You just keep assuming I'm a jerk, you don't even realize I've done something nice for you three damn times now!" He paused, looking at Rose, watching the tears stream down her cheeks. She still wasn't looking at Scorpius; she was only looking down at the floor. "Just," he started, trying not to make her cry more than she already was, "just try to get to know me before you criticize me."

And with that, he left Rose alone in her room, crying.

As he walked into the commonroom, something grabbed the neck of his collar and slammed him into the wall. He gasped in pain; his back was still bruised from his fall during the Quidditch game.

"What," James said, pushing Scorpius up against the wall even harder, "have you and Rose been doing, Malfoy? You been up there for quite a while—"

He stopped, as the rest of the Gryffindor students started chanting "fight!"

"I swear," Scorpius said, "she gave me an antidote for the love potion."

"And it took that long?" James intensified his glare at Scorpius.

"Yes!" Scorpius lied.

James was now nose to nose with him. "You listen here, _Malfoy_, if you do anything to hurt her—" He broke himself off, letting go of Scorpius. Scorpius stood there for a second, and then began to walk away.

As he got farther and farther away from the rest of the students (besides the ones snogging in the hallway), he began walking faster and faster, undoing his tie. He had a sudden sense of déjà vu and stopped, leaning against the wall.

_Why am I troubling myself with a girl like her, _he though. _A mutt isn't worth my time! _He felt a sudden pain in his chest after calling her a mutt. He began speed walking again, undoing his tie and the buttons on his shirt. He entered the common room, pushing past all the Slytherins that were staring at him. He walked into his bedroom, ignoring Luke's greeting and plopped down face first onto his bed.

"How'd it go?" Luke said. Scorpius looked up at him and he was waggling his eyebrows.

"It went," Scorpius couldn't find the perfect word to describe what had happened and stuffed his face back into his pillow, "ugh."

"'Ugh'?" Luke chuckled. "So I'm guessing the love potion didn't last very long then? What happened while it was working? Did you guys snog? Shag? Tell me!"

"We snogged; that was it," Scorpius said, sounding irritated.

"Well whatever, mate," Luke said, rolling over onto his back, "the mutt's not worth your time—"

"I don't want to call her that anymore," he mumbled into his pillow.

"What?" Luke said, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't want to call her that anymore!" Scorpius looked at Luke and gave him an angry face.

"Oh my," Luke's jaw dropped, "have you fallen for her?"

"No!" Luke sat straight up, "Why would you think—"

"I know when you've fallen for a girl, mate." Luke smirked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned over on his bed. He thought about how everybody treats Rose the same negative way, and how she must feel, everyone judging her first. He thought that might be the reason she chose to judge him—maybe she did that to others as well.

Then Scorpius started to drift off and think about how her lips felt against his. Soft, not too much movement, no tongue, but passionate, or maybe curious—

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?" Luke said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Scorpius strolled into detention fifteen minutes late that night. He walked in, looking at Rose. He didn't glare at her, but she wasn't looking at him anyways; she was staring blankly at the floor. He looked a little closer; she looked slightly paler than she had before. But maybe that's because she was blushing earlier from him snogging her.

He sat down two desks to the left of hers. Professor Flitwick was tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at Scorpius.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." He waved his wand and Scorpius and Rose were each passed a Charms book. "Turn to page two hundred and twenty-one and copy the text and try the examples. I will be back in a half hour to check your progress." And saying that, he left.

Scorpius began copying the text lazily, while Rose was scribbling as fast as she could, looking as if she couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Hey," Scorpius began to talk, but Rose seemed to be ignoring him. "Look, I didn't mean what I said back there. I mean, I did, but—" Scorpius sighed. He wasn't making things any better. _You sound stupid! Make it sound better, like you aren't pissed at her anymore! _He put his hand on his forehead. His face felt hot, _I'm not blushing, am I? _

He was so busy with his inner ramblings that he didn't even notice Rose was covering her mouth, looking like she was about to cry. Once Scorpius noticed, he jumped up, running over to her.

"Please don't cry again!" _James will kill me, _he thought. She shook her head, but Scorpius didn't seem to understand what it meant. "Look, I just meant, please don't judge me before you get to know me!"

Rose shook her face again, but this time, tears were streaming down her face. Scorpius jumped back, _I'm making it worse, _he thought. He was racking his brain. "I don't know how to say it better; you know I'm not the nicest person in the world—"

"It's not that," she said; her hand was muffling her voice. Her tears were making her eyes glossy. Scorpius just then noticed she had taken after her father's blue eyes. Rose lowered her hand from her mouth. "You're right; I shouldn't have judged you. I knew who you were though. I knew you were a Slytherin—a Malfoy, which my father's best friend always hated, so I just assumed that I'd hate you too…"

Rose felt awful. She had pains in her chest about thinking such things about a guy that she hadn't even gotten to know. She did that to everyone, judged him or her. But there was something different about Scorpius that made her feel different; feel way worse than she had over anyone that she had every judged.

"I had heard the rumors," she continued, gasping for breath in between tears, "about you and I thought you were just doing those things just to get me." At this point, Scorpius was on his knees again, in front of Rose's desk, his eyes at the same level as hers. "It's just—"

But she broke off, covering her mouth again, but quickly pulling it back away when she leaned over the side of the desk and began to vomit.

"Oh my god!" Scorpius cried. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you—!"

"No," said Rose, "it's not your fault. I've felt sick like this every since after dinner—" But she began to vomit again. Scorpius was so shocked; where did this come from?

When she stopped puking, Scorpius scooped her up into his arms, saying, "C'mon. I'm going to take you to take you to Madam Pomfrey." He ran as fast as he possibly could with a fifteen-year-old in his arms. Reaching the Hospital Wing, Scorpius kicked the door to knock on it, seeing as he didn't have any free hands. Rose's eyebrows were scrunched; her face still sticky from tears and her hands were covering her mouth. Madam Pomfrey opened the door after a few seconds. Scorpius pushed past her and set Rose down on one of the hospital beds.

"Oh my—what's the matter with Ms. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"She's sick," Scorpius looked for better words, "she started throwing up I mean." Hearing this, Madam Pomfrey summoned a bucket and put in Rose's hands. "She said she started feeling nauseous after dinner."

"It sounds like it could be food poisoning," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Poison—that's what the damn bloke was doing with my drink!" She gasped and began to vomit again. Madam Pomfrey ran over to one of her cabinets and pulled out a bottle with a label that Scorpius could not read from his distance. She poured it in a glass and handed it to Rose, who drank it immediately.

Scorpius explained to Madam Pomfrey that they were in detention, who said she would notify Professor Filch and gave Scorpius a chair. Scorpius didn't think it would be best once her family realized that she never returned from detention and saw her here, but he didn't want to leave her either. Rose turned her head to face Scorpius and gave him a drowsy smile. He tried to smile back, but he couldn't avoid what they had been talking about before.

"Why were you crying?" Scorpius asked and her smile faded. "Was it because of me?"

"No," she said sleepily, "it's because you were right. I need to stop judging people."

Scorpius couldn't think of anything else to say. But even before he could, the door burst open and a red head and three Potters were running toward the hospital bed. Scorpius stood up.

"Rose!" James was the first to say. "_What happened_?" He pulled his wand his wand out and pointed it at Scorpius. Scorpius didn't do anything but flinch.

"It's okay," Rose's voice was groggy, "He was the one who brought me here."

"Because he did _what_?" Pressed James. Scorpius scrunched his eyebrows. He was really getting tired of people thinking he was bad and everything was his fault.

"Someone slipped a poison in my drink," she explained to James, who then lowered his wand.

"Someone's idea of a practical joke," Lily said. She sounded just like Rose.

Once Rose started explaining what happened in detention, Scorpius pushed passed the Potters and left, not looking back to see if Rose had cared or not. This was the fourth nice thing he had done for her and she hadn't given him a real 'thank you' yet.

He needed to stop expecting such nice things from her.


End file.
